Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology is increasingly used to identify nearby devices electronically without requiring line-of-sight access or human intervention. A key advantage of this technology is that many RFID tags (e.g. passive RFID tags) can operate solely from the energy of an incoming signal and therefore don't require a battery for power. However, conventional passive RFID tags are somewhat limited in capability. Among other shortcomings, the orientation and/or movement of an RFID tag is not usually detectable by the associated RFID reader. This limits the applications in which RFID technology is deemed useful.